Finn and Jake meet the Spider Queen
by nekohime15
Summary: Our two heroes are surprised when the Spider Queen sneaks into their home and scares them. Read as Finn, Jake and Misha get into adventures all around Ooo.  My first fic, hope people like it.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: **This was an idea that I was messing around with and I decided to write it down in my notebook, then finally got around to typing it up. I hope people like this idea of my, so I present to you chapter one of _Finn and Jake meet the Spider Queen._**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time and never will, but a girl can dream.**  
>-~~~-<p>

It was a normal day in the land of Ooo, especially for our two favorite heroes, Finn and Jake, who were currently fighting a bunch of tree monsters. "Haha! This fight is bombastic, right Jake?" asked Finn, who sliced on of the tree's arms off. "Yeah man, one of the best fights so far!" As they continued to fight, a little ways off in a high tree, a dark figure was watching them closely. Jake squashed the last tree, then shrunk back down to his normal size and looked at Finn. "Hey dude let's head back home and get some lunch, I'm getting real hungry." Finn nodded and put his sword away and followed closely behind Jake. The figure in the tree dropped to the ground and into the light when they were a good distance away, revealing a tall slim female body in a long black dress and a hood over her head. She chuckled and started to follow after them, ducking into the shade of the trees very often so they didn't spot her. A few minutes later Finn and Jake entered the Tree Fort they called home and said hello the Beemo before they headed into the kitchen to make some lunch. A few seconds after they went inside the girl walked up and stared at the fort, then multiple strings that looked to be thread came from under her hood and wrapped around a one of the large branches and pulled her up so that she soon stood on the deck in the upper half of the tree. She silently walked over to one of the windows and those threads showed up again and she easily swung over to the window then opened and slipped into the fort. She looked around the room she was in, it looked to be the bedroom. She sat on the floor for a moment and took off her hood. Dark reddish black hair fell down to her waist and she had shiny golden eyes with what looked to be spider web patterns in them, she looked pretty young maybe 14 or 15. "I wonder if I should hide and surprise them." she said softly, then smiled and once again her threads came out and she pulled herself up into the rafters. She looked down from her perch and waited for our heroes to show up. It didn't take very long for Jake to come into the room, he was looking around for his viola so he could go see Lady Rainicorn, she saw her chance to strike. She dropped down from the rafters secured by her threads in front of Jake and yelled, "Booga booga!" Jake yelled in surprise and fell back onto the floor, and she broke out into a fit of giggles, "Oh wow I so got you!" He frowned and stood up glaring at her, "Who the heck are you?" She blinked and smiled, "I am.." she started but was cut off as Finn ran into the room, "Hey Jake, what happened I heard you scream." he said then looked at her and scratched his head, "Hey who are you?" "Well as I was about to say, I am Misha and I am the Spider Queen." The two bros looked at each other, then backed to Misha and asked at the same time, "Spider Queen?" She nodded and smiled, "Yup yup, I rule over small actual spiders and other spider creatures." Finn laughed and nodded, "Wow that's awsome, I never knew there was a queen for spiders. Did you Jake?" He shook his head, "Nope I never heard of it." She looked down and sighed, "Well actually no one has heard about me for a while.." "Why not?" asked Finn with a concerned look on his face. Misha looked up, "Well you should sit down, this is gonna be a long story.."

EoC ~ So what is Misha's story, and why exactly did she wanna sneak up on F&J? Stayed tuned for the next chapter.


	2. Misha's Past

**A/N: Okay so here's Part 2 of Finn and Jake meet the Spider Queen, sorry it took a while to update, I was trying to fine tweak Misha's story. So this chapter is a might bit angsty due to her past but it's also longer than the first chapter. So please read, enjoy and review this new chapter!**

Finn, Jake and Misha who was slowly trailing behind them, walked downstairs and into the living room. The two guys sat on the couch and Misha stood in front of them and started her story, "It all started about 5 or 6 years ago.. I was just a kid, so bits and pieces of what happened are a bit fuzzy, but it all occured while my mom and dad where the rulers of the spiders. My father wasn't a spider creature, he was more of a rouge and kind of a thief in a sense and my mom was the newly crowned queen of the spiders. They met under odd circumstances, my dad had stolen my mom's prized pendant and ran off, what he didn't expect was that my mom wasn't the traditional type of queen, she was more of a tomboy than anything else and an interesting about us humanoid spider creatures is that we can take on characteristics of real spiders, including.." she paused for a moment and from her back sprouted long black spider legs which lifted her into the air, she looked at Finn and Jake and giggled at their shocked faces. "Yeah that always gets people. Anyways, my mom took off after my dad, tied him up with her webs and took her pendant back. But that's the end of when my mom told me how they met, she never said the rest, she just said to me, _Misha, your father and I have been together for a long time.' _and that was that.." She looked off distantly for a moment, then shook her head and sighed, "But this next part is the worst, why no one has heard of the Spider Queen in a long time, neither my mother or I.."

She closed her eyes and let out a shuddering sigh, her spider legs receding back, leaving her sitting on the floor. Finn looked at her sadly and stood up, walked over to her and patted her back in a comforting way, "Hey it's alright, just breath and calm down.." he said to her in a soothing way. She nodded and took slow deep breaths, before opening her eyes again, "Okay I'm fine, thank you.." she said softly. He smiled and nodded, sitting back on the couch, "No problem, it's what I do." "Alright so everything changed on my 7th birthday, which is a coming of age type of thing for spider creatures, it's when we come into our abilities.. There was a man, I cannot remember his name at the moment, who was a wizard and he had a deep hatred of the spider people, more like the royal family actually, but I never knew that or why he did until it was all too late.. Shortly after my party, in the Spider Village there was an attack, that man, his servants and many other wizards like him started to hunt down everyone that was in the village at the time. Thankfully more of our kind were spread all Over Ooo and he couldn't locate them all. Sadly he soon reached to palace where we lived and all of the guards went out to protect us while my father, mother and I all ran to a safe room where a selected group of mages, wizards and warriors were waiting for us. My father said that he had to go an fight, to make sure that my mother and I were okay. He left soon but I never saw him after that, that man.. he had made it past all of our guards and I assume my father and came after us, and like more and more people fell.

My mother knew that it was the end, but she said to me that she wouldn't ever let anyone hurt me, she passed me off to her highest and strongest mage, handed her something I didn't see and told her to run and protect me at any cause. I cried, I didn't want to go, but Airi the mage left through a secret passage and took me deep into a forest. We soon came to a sealed cave and through her magic we were soon inside. I heard her say to me, _'Young Misha, I have only one way to make sure that you are safe, so that future generations of spider creatures may have their ruler.. The only way however is to put you into a deep sleep, so deep that your very life presence is wiped away, but not for long. I will put you to sleep for 8 years, your body and mind shall mature while you are asleep and I will leave a holo-message player for when you are close to awakening.' _Then she chanted something, touched my forehead and just like that I was out like a light." The two bros looked at her and shook their heads, "That is terrible, just awful.." Jake said and Finn nodded, "But, what happened when you woke up?" he asked.

Misha blinked and stared at them, "Well once the 8 years was over, which was a little over a year ago, I woke up in that cave, it was dark but I could see a faint glowing and as I followed the glowing I saw the message player that Airi had left. I found the cartridge and played it, and that was when I learned everything. The wizard was a very bitter man, he said that his fiancé was killed by my uncle, who had been the heir to the throne before my mother. But the man had killed him soon after, then made a vow that he would take away the most precious thing he could to my mother, her first child, the message also said that everyone had forgotten the royal spider family as the wizard had died soon after the attack was over. After I learned everything, I felt so sad, I had lost my family and some people who were close friends of mine. No one even knew I was still alive, I felt so lost.. However there was one last thing left with me.." she paused, then reached for her neck and pulled up a pretty golden heart shaped locket, then opened it. which caused a small soothing tone to start playing, and showed it to Finn and Jake.

Inside was a picture of a little Misha being held close by a small young woman with dark hair like her and dark blue eyes, with a tall fair skinned man with onxy black hair and bright gold eyes standing close to them, hugging the woman. The two adults looked very loving, and on the other side of the locket was written, _'To our dearest daughter, we love you so much and we had this locket made just for you. We hope you are very happy all your life, so never forget us and never, ever let anyone take away your lovely smile, Love your parents.'. _ The two of them smiled and looked at her and saw she was smiling as well, "After I saw this, I felt so much better because I knew that I'd always have my parents close to my heart. After that I set out through the land to show everyone that the Spider Queen still lived and now you know my story." she finished softly.

It was quiet for a moment, then she stood up and smiled, while the duo looked to each other before Finn asked, "So why did you sneak into our home and scare Jake?" She tilted her head and thought for a moment, "Why? Oh well because I've heard of two awesome heroes going around the land and keeping the peace, so I wanted to meet you very much, and as for the sneaking.. Well I'm my mother's daughter and she would always teach me how to sneak around and scare people, it was just something I wanted to do." She giggled and stuck her tongue out. Finn laughed and stood up, "Well that's cool, and it's cool to have met you Misha." Jake got up soon after him and nodded, "Oh yeah, real cool, just please don't sneak up on us again." "Oh okay sorry, I won't." A scream soon came from outside and Finn ran to the window, "Oh no, Jake there's a bunch of battle cubes chasing after a group of cute animals, we have to go save them!" he grabbed his pack and sword and ran out the door, with Jake running after him. Misha stood there for a moment then ran after them shouting, "Hey guys, wait up!" So our heroes and newfound companion went to battle it out with the cubes and save the animals.

**EoC - So now that's the light is shed on Misha's past, what will her future hold for her? Well stay tuned and keep reading and enjoying the story! Also I'd love some constructive criticism if my story is lacking in anyway or some suggestions that you'd like to see in later chapters, and thanks to any and everyone who checked out my story in the first place. **


End file.
